The Effects of My Triangular Heart
by KyO and ToHrU are LoVeRs
Summary: She couldnt believe it. This was not how he would usually react. He would usually push her away, or yell at her, or make up some excuse to leave her. But she didnt know that he would actually...hold her like this...find out pairing later
1. Crush

Disclaimer: I dont own S-Cry-Ed...man...

(A/N: I have only seen up to episode 13, scary huh...?)

She couldnt believe it. This was not how he would usually react. He would usually push her away, or yell at her, or make up some excuse to leave her. But she didnt know that he would actually...hold her like this...

He didnt know why, but after the so much that has happened to her recently, he felt he needed to hold her in his arms, and tell her everything would be okay. This REALLY wasnt like him. But, there was no other thing to do...after so much had happned to HER...

...what happened...

" HEY! Mimori Kiryu? Thats your name right?"

" oh! Kazuma! What are you doing..here?" Mimori asked politely. She looked up at him and suddenly noticed the handsome features of Kazuma...She blushed a little.

"Well, i'm just uh...yea...you know...uhm...just...looking around the place..." Kazuma managed to stutter out. Mimori could see the small blush that crept to his face.

"uh huh. sure." Mimori smiled and took his hand, which made him jump a little, and a bigger blush appeared on his face. "Well since your here, would you like to take a walk?" The smile on her face, was more warmer than it just was. How could he resist?

They spent the rest of the afternoon together. Kazuma watched her nonstop. He couldnt get his eyes to move away from her angelic features. " Thank you for the wonderful afternoon Kazuma." She left for the HOLY HQ.

'This day was wonderul. I cant help but notice the way Kazuma was staring at me. It felt kinda of...well...heart warming. The way his eyes would look at me, was somehow...oh..i dont know... but it felt good. I love Kazuma. I always have. Ever since he had joined HOLY, and then betrayed us. I could NEVER get him off my mind.'

"Miss. Kiryu." came a voice that popped out of nowhere.

Mimori turned around and noticed Ryuho standing there. " Ryuho! uhm...is anything wrong?" ' But HE is different. Ryuho is different from Kazuma. Even though he always gives me the cold shoulder, for some reason...I love Ryuho more than i do Kazuma. Ryuho is more of...the serious type, while Kazuma is the playful type. But still, i find myself falling in love with Ryuho every time i see him.

"ahm...nevermind. No. Nothings wrong. I have to.. get going... good night Miss. Kiryu. " Ryuho turns and quietly walks over to his dorm room, leaving a confused Mimori behind. ' What was THAT all about? I wonder what he really wanted?' Mimori wondered. After she gave up thinking of what he really wanted, she called it a night and went to sleep.

The next day was a very odd day. Instead of Mimori going to see Kazuma, it was the complete opposite. Kazuma came to see Mimori. However, before he could get to her, Ryuho had already gotten to him.

"what the hell are you doing here? Theres no way we will believe you anymore." Ryuho said so coldly.

"I came here to see Mimori, you bastard." Kazuma pointed out.

'Mimori? What? Why is he here to see her? Damn, i wont let him do anything to her!' Ryuho angrily thought.

"what, getting a little jealous there Ryuho? HAH." Kazuma laughed.

"Is there something the matter?"

They both turned around to see the sweet little Mimori. Kazuma smiled.

"Ka-Kazuma?" Mimori began to stutter. "what are you doing here?" She was wondering.

"I came here to see YOU Mimori." Kazuma smiled. He took her hand in his and said, "Follow me, i wanna show you something!"

This made Ryuho angry. "HEY!" Kazuma stopped. "Yeah, what is it." Kazuma asked. Ryuho's eyes widened. ' what the hell. why did i say that? damn.'

Ryuho tuned his back to them. "Dont do anything to her." He walked away. Mimori's eyes widened. _'Dont do anything to her' _ Ryuho...

The two spent the whole day together, but the only thing on Mimori's mind was Ryuho, and what he said earlier. _'Dont do anything to her.'_

The way he said those words were somehow...realxing. Like he really actually cared about me. uurgh. I cant. I JUST CANT. Whatever i do, i CANT see through his poker face! I wanna know what he really feels. I wanna read his thoughts...

"I had a lot of fun today Kazuma. Thank you for taking me." She then smiled. Kazuma smiled back, but then turned to a frown when Ryuho showed up.

"Oh. Ryuho. Hi." Mimori says. Ryuho did not answer her. The only thing he did was glare at Kazuma. Then, the frown on Kazuma's face, turned to a grin. "Mimori..." He murmured so quietly. "Good Night." He takes her chin and presses his lips against hers. Her eyes widen.

Ryuho's eyes widen. 'THAT DAMN KAZUUUMMAAA!'


	2. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I dont own S-CRy-Ed...I wish i did though

**The Effects of my Triangular Heart**

**JEALOUSY**

**Last Time On "The Effects of My Triangular Heart" : Then, the frown on Kazuma's face, turned to a grin. "Mimori..." He murmured so quietly. "Good Night." He takes her chin and presses his lips against hers. Her eyes widen.**

**Ryuho's eyes widen. 'THAT DAMN KAZUUUMMAAA!' **

Mimori was in such shock, the way that Kazuma was kissing her. Then, Kazuma finally let go. He let out a grin, and a little smirk before he left giving Mimori a wink. She was still in shock by the kiss. 'Does this mean he...has feelings for me too?' She thought. Mimori was so happy, and she smiled, but then remembered that Ryuho was behind her! She turned around and saw the kind of expression she didnt want to see. He was staring so coldly at her.

"Ryuho..." Mimori managed to say until he cut her off. "Goodnight Miss. Kiryu." He said as he turned around and walked to his room. Mimori was scared. She ran right up to his room and started knocking. "Ryuho! PLease open up!" She looked down when she had no response from him. "Ryuho please..." But still no response. She fell to her knees and for some reason a tear dropped off of her face. Mimori got up and slowly walked over to her room, more tears dropping.

In Ryhuo's room

He stood leaning on the door as he kept listening to Mimori knock and tell him to open up. For some reason he was so mad at the fact that she liked the kiss from Kazuma. "DAMMIT!" He yelled out when he heard her go to her room.

In Mimori's room

The way that Kazuma kissed her was so...relaxing. But did he have to do it in front of Ryuho? Did he...have to do it at all? I didint want us to end up like this but, i think i'm falling more in love with Kazuma. But I still cant get Ryuho off of my mind. I'm still more in love with him than i am with Kazuma. But my feelings for Kazuma are...uhm...how do i say it? Oh...I dont know...

THE NEXT DAY

Mimori opened the door and was about to leave the HOLY HQ to go shopping when she spotted Kazuma leaning against the wall in the main hall of the HOLY HQ. "Kazuma..." Mimori said. "Hey Mimori!" He said so happily. Running over to her.

"Just wanted to come by and maybe...ask you if you want to come and hang out with me today? How bout it?" He said so excitedly. How can she refuse? "uhm...sure Kazuma." She smiled. "That would be wonderful." She looked around to see if Ryuho was there, and luckily, he wasnt, so she left with Kazuma. Little did she know that he was leaning against the same wall, but on the other side of it, listening to them.

'Damn that Kazuma.' He said in his mind. Ryuho was so mad, he started to follow them.

"Where are you going?"

Ryuho turned around and saw Scheris there. "Out." He said so coldly to her. "Out to where?" She asked. "Nowhere of YOUR concern." He turned around and left her.

He followed them everywhere. First to the park, then to the fair, and then dinner. She seemed like she was having so much fun. This made Ryuho angry. 'What does she see in that damn Kazuma guy anyway?' His eyes widened on that thought. 'What am i saying? Dont tell me i'm...jealous of that..damn Kazuma..? NO! That isnt..possible.'

"Ryuho?"

Ryuho turned around and saw Scheris. "Are you...following Mimori and Kazuma?" She asked. "No." He stated.

"I think you ARE. I've been following you ever since you left the HQ , and all you've been doing is following them. Dont tell me...you like Mimori?" Scheris asked with an upset expression.

"I...uhm..YOU FOLLOWED ME!" He said out loud.

"Ryuho? Scheris?"

They both turned around and saw Kazuma and Mimori staring at them. "What are you two doing here?" Mimori asked. Kazuma was just glaring at Ryuho. "We were follow-!" Scheris managed to say until Ryuho cut her off. "Having dinner." He said.

"You two! Together?" Kazuma asked in shock.

"uhm...yes." Scheris played along and smiled, and hung onto Ryuho's arm. Mimori's eyes widened at the sight of Scheris and Ryuho together.

"I...uhm..thats...good for...you..." Mimori smiled a little.

"Lets go Scheris. Ryuho commanded. "Sure thing." She smiled happily thinking ,' If i cant get Ryuho, i'll help him get what he wants.' And then the two left. Mimori was in so much shock. 'Ryuho doesnt...like Scheris..does he?' She wondered.

When she got back from her night with Kazuma. She saw Ryuho and Scheris talking. The sight of them together made her feel uneasy. 'I wonder what they're talking about.' She thought. Mimori didnt want to see them together, so she walked to her room. But Ryuho and Scheris werent talking about themselves. They were talking about Mimori.

"So you do like her." Scheris said. Ryuho turned away. "Yes." He said. "Thats fine with me!" She said happily. He looked up and said. "What?"

"If i cant get you, then i'll help YOU get what YOU want. How bout it?" She asked. "And how do you plan to do that?" He asked her. "You'll see." She smiled. "Good night Ryuho." She said, and walked happily to her room.

The next day Mimori spotted Scheris talking to Ryuho. This made her more upset. She looked away. "MIMORI! HEY MIMORI!" She looked up and saw Scheris calling her. Mimori walked up to her. "Y-Yes?" She stuttered out.

"Didja know that me and Ryuho are going out!" She yelled out happily. Both Mimori AND Ryuho's eyes widened.

'GOING OUT?'


	3. Just Gorgeous!

**Disclaimer: I dont own S-Cry-Ed...**

**The Effects of My Triangular Heart**

**JUST GORGEOUS  
**

**Last Time on "The Effects on my Triangular Heart": **"Didja know that me and Ryuho are going out!" She yelled out happily. Both Mimori AND Ryuho's eyes widened. 'GOING OUT?'

Ryuho didnt expect Scheris to say THAT. He wasnt going out with her! "WAIT! I'M NOT-!" Was all he managed to say before Scheris cut him off. "C'MON RYUHO! WE HAVE A DATE TONIGHT!" She shouted out and dragged him away.

Mimori's eyes were still wide and in shock. ' They're...going out? How can that be possible? Is it really possible? Does Ryuho really like Scheris? But he never shows it if he does. Ryuho...whats going on?' Mimori thought in pain. She looked down and immediately walked away.

"What the hell do you think youre doing Scheris? I'm not going out with you!" He shouted at her. "I know youre not. Think about it Ryuho. If we make Mimori jealous, then maybe she would like you." Scheris explained. "...How would she start to like me if she knew...or..THOUGHT she knew that i'm already going out with someone. She would just..give up on me..wouldnt she?" Ryuho said.

"No way Ryuho! You dont know anything about a girls feelings. Thats why you rejected ME! I think that it may be impossible for you to even get Mimori!" Scheris looked away in anger. Ryuho looked very upset when she said this. "But hey. I'll do my best to help you okay?" Scheris smiled. "Fine." He said. "But dont get too comfortable." He said angrily.

"And then she said that they were going out!" Mimori shouted in anger. "wow. Thats harsh. But thats good though." He said. "KAZUMA!" Mimori shouted. "He's giving me a chance to win your heart." He smiled. Mimori looked away when he said this. "Look, i know your in love with Ryuho, and..well..I wanna change that." He said. "Kazuma..i'm sorry..but i dont think that will ever change..." Mimori frowned. "Tell me Mimori. How much do you like me?" Kazuma asked. "I only like you..it isnt love Kazuma." Mimori said. "Then i'll take what i can get for now. But i WILL make you fall in love with me Mimori." Kazuma told her...

"MIMORI!"

Mimori turned around at the shout of her name...SCHERIS. "HEY MIMORI!" Scheris ran up to her. "Yes...Scheris?" Mimori asked. "Do you wanna go on a double date tonight?" Scheris said. "A...double date?" Mimori asked. "Yeah. You know. Me and Ryuho. You and...KAZUMA." Scheris told her. "You ARE going out with Kazuma arent you?" Scheris asked. "N-No! We..arent going out!' Mimori told her. "Whew! Thats good." Scheris said.

"Thats...good? What do you mean.?" Mimori asked. "Well Mimori...the truth is..I dont like Ryuho. I'm just playing him. I really like Kazuma instead of him. Ryuho is such an idiot isnt he? Hahaha!" Scheris explained. Mimori's eyes widened. 'Playing him?' She thought. 'Thats..Thats so mean!' "Well...whaddya say?" Scheris asked her. "uhm...okay..." Mimori felt horrible. 'She's playing him? I cant believe her!'

"Wow. You look really beautiful Mimori!" Scheris told her. "That dress that i picked out looks perfect on you!" She said. "Well..thank you." Mimori mumbled blushing. 'I wonder what Ryuho would think?' She wondered. "Oh. Dont worry. Kazuma would think you look great." Scheris said. "Oh! I'm...not really thinking of Kazuma though." Mimori told her. "Oh?" Scheris wondered. "Then who?"

"uhm...its..uh..." Mimori stuttered. "uh huh?" Scheris was excited to hear Ryuho's name. "Its...nobody...I dont like anybody right now..." Mimori looked down horribly. 'Thats not true! I know it isnt! But i cant let Scheris find out that i'm in love with Ryuho!' Mimori thought.

'Thats not true! I know it isnt! Mimori is in love with Ryuho! I know it!' Scheris thought. "Oh! Okay then!" Scheris smiled."Lets get ready. The boys will be here any minute!" Scheris explained. Mimori nodded.

Ryuho and Kazuma were standing next to eachother giving eachother evil glares while walking to where the girls were at. "I know youre in love with Mimori." Ryuho told him. "Yeah? And so what if I am? I know you are too, but i know that you will never have the courage to tell her!" Kazuma shouted at him. "hmph. bastard." Ryuho mumbled. "hmph. coward." Kazuma mumbled back.

"So...i..uhh...Ryuho and you...does...does Ryuho like you?" Mimori asked blushing. Scheris smiled. "Yup. He's the one that asked me out. But i kinda feel sorry for him cuz he's being played by muah!" Scheris winced at her. Mimori's eyes widened. "You..You cant be serious are you?" Mimori asked her. "Why not? Mimori? Do you...like Ryuho or something?" Scheris smiled. "I...uhm...to tell you the truth..." Mimori said.

KNOCK-KNOCK

Mimori jumped up. "That uhm...must be tho boys...i'll get it." Mimori said. Scheris plopped down in her chair. 'darnit! right when she was about to say it too!' Shcheris jumped up. "Wait! I'll get it so they can see how beautiful you are later! Go wait behind that corner and i'll tell you when to come out! " Scheris smiled. Mimori looked at her. "Uhm...okay." She went around the corner and waited.

Scheris opened the door. "Welcome boys! ooh! Are those flowers for me Ryuho?" Scheris asked. "...no." He said blankly. Scheris frowned. "Then who are they for?" She asked him. "Someone other than you. " He said quietly to her. Scheris smiled. "Okay then! Lets bring out the wonderfully dressed...MIMORI KIRYU!" Scheris yelled out to the boys.

Mimori slowly popped out from the corner in a beautiful long pink dress that was an off-the-shoulder type, and there was a pink rose in the middle. Her hair was tied up in a bun with bangs in front. Her make-up was pink eyeshadow and mascara with cherry pink lipstick. And her sandals were the perfect match with the beautiful outfit. She was just...GORGEOUS. At the very site of Mimori, Ryuho instantly dropped the bouquet of flowers and blushed so hard. He couldnt believe that was her. She was so beautiful!

Kazuma smiled and said out loud, "Wow. i'm so glad that YOURE my date Mimori. I'm so lucky to have someone as beautiful as you are." Mimori let out a small smile. 'Does he have to say that in front of Ryuho?' All the way during the ride to their destination, Mimori could feel the eyes of Ryuho on her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Is there anything wrong Ryuho?" He looked directly into her eyes. "Only that i think you look very beau-." Ryuho managed to say before he was cut off by Kazuma. "Hey Mimori! Come here!" Mimori looked down. 'It seems that i wont get ANY alone time with Ryuho tonight...'

**NEXT CHAPTER: DOUBLE DATE**


	4. Double Date

**Disclaimer: I dont own Scryed OKAI?**

**The Effects of My Triangular Heart**

**DOUBLE DATE**

**Last time on "The Effects of My Triangular Heart" : **"Is there anything wrong Ryuho?" He looked directly into her eyes. "Only that i think you look very beau-." Ryuho managed to say before he was cut off by Kazuma. "Hey Mimori! Come here!" Mimori looked down. 'It seems that i wont get ANY alone time with Ryuho tonight...'

'Wait! what was she thinking? alone time with Ryuho? His date is Scheris! But...Scheris isnt really in love with Ryuho!' Mimori walked over to Kazuma so heavenly. "Yes Kazuma?" She asked him. He examined her face. The expression on her face wasnt what he wanted to see. "Nevermind Mimori. Lets go inside shall we?" He smiled. She nodded and Kazuma took her hand in his which made Ryuho absolutely jealous. "C"mon Ryuho! Lets get going." Scheris grabbed his arm and ran inside with him.

It was a very neat and beautiful restaraunt. She, of course, wanted to sit next to Ryuho, but unfortunately, Kazuma was her date so she had to sit with him. Mimori watched as Ryuho was being dragged to his seat with by Scheris. She literally felt her face turn red. "Hey Mimori?" Kazuma asked. "Why are you all red?" Mimori looked at Ryuho who was now staring at her. "Uhm! I...i dunno..." she looked away in embarrassment. "Ah. nevermind that." Ryuho said.

Mimori watched Ryuho the whole time. 'It was pretty cute the way he chewed his food...' Mimori started to giggle. The three stared at her. "Mimori?" Scheris asked? "whats so funny?" Mimori turned red again. Why did she always have to be on the spot?

"I...I was just...uhm...thinking about...ahm..." Mimori stuttered. She didnt know what to say! "Excuse me." She murmured and got up to walk outside. Kazuma stood up but Scheris stopped him. "What the hell are you doing? Let me go! I have to talk to her and see whats wrong!" Kazuma shouted at her. Scheris smacked him. "SIT DOWN." She commanded with an evil look on her face. "okay." Kazuma said frightened by Scheris, and he sat down.

"Oh Ryuho." Scheris said. He looked up. "Why dont you go check on our little Mimori?" She responded. "Wh-what?" He said. "NOW." She glared at him. And Ryuho got a little frightened. He got up and walked out of the restaraunt. "Hey! You know Mimori is MY date Scheris! Why did you let that stupid bastard go after her!" Scheris smiled and put her finger on his mouth. "Lets forget about them. I'm a little interested in YOU Kazuma..." Kazuma blushed. "wh-what?" he said. "C'mon Kazuma...lets ditch this place and go find somewhere less noisy." She giggled and dragged him outside to the park.

"Mimori?"

"I'm fine Kazuma, i just needed a little fresh air...its just...because Ryuho and Scheris are together...it makes me feel...well...you know.." Mimori turned and saw Ryuho there. Her eyes widened. "uhm! Ryuho!" He walked up to her and put his hand on her cheek. "Feel...what...?" He asked her. Her heart was racing. 'his...his hand is on my cheek.Ryuho's hand is on my cheek!' she said in her mind. "Mimori..?" He asked once more. "I...I feel..." Mimori was to heartwarmed to answer him. She brought her hand up to his hand on her cheek, and closed her eyes. "Ryuho..."

Ryuho was so taken back from what she just did. She was touching his hand! Mimori was touching his hand! He loved the way she felt. Her hand so smooth. "Tell me what you feel when i'm with Scheris." He said so quietly into her ear. Her heart beat faster and faster every time he got closer. Now their noses were touching. "Ryuho..." She whispered once more.

"HEY!"

The two of them turned around and saw an angered Kazuma with an upset Scheris behind him. "I'm sorry Ryuho. I tried to stop him, but he dragged us here!" Scheris explained. "You bastard! You know that Mimori is MY date! Stay away from her!" He stomped over and took Mimori's hand. "You dont own Mimori!" Scheris yelled out to him. "YET!" Kazuma yelled back.

Scheris was furious. Her plan was going so well! "Ryuho! Why didnt you say anything back to him! He just took Mimori! And he said he doesnt own her YET!" She shouted at him. Ryuho was still in shock about what was about to happen between Mimori and him. He just turned his back on Scheris and took a walk. "What? Fine! I'll go after them!" Scheris stomped toward the direction they headed.

"Kazuma, let me go!" Mimori yelled. He just kept dragging her to his place. He slammed the door open. "Kazu-kun?" Someone said. "Kanami, it best for you to get out. Go to Kimishima's." He told her. "But Kazu-kun! what are you going to do to that girl?" Kanami asked. "NOW Kanami." He told her. She ran out and walked over to Kimishima's house.

"Kazuma...let me go!" Mimori yelled. "No way." He said so coldly as he stared at her, and he went down to kiss her, and held her hands down. She tried to get out, but Kazuma was just to strong for her. He unzipped her dress. Mimori's eyes widened. "KAZUMA! PLEASE!"

**Next Chapter: I'm sorry...**


	5. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I dont own S-Cry ED.

**The Effects of My Triangular Heart**

I'm sorry...

**Last Time on "The Effects of My Triangular Heart": **"Kazuma...let me go!" Mimori yelled. "No way." He said so coldly as he stared at her, and he went down to kiss her, and held her hands down. She tried to get out, but Kazuma was just to strong for her. He unzipped her dress. Mimori's eyes widened. "KAZUMA! PLEASE!"

Mimori was struggling to get away. Now, she started to cry. Kazuma had noticed this and stopped to look at her. 'Dammit...she's crying...' He looked straight at her. "Kazuma...please...let me go..." She whispered to him. " No way!" He yelled at her and continued on. "I'm gonna make you mine!" Just before he could do anything else to her, the door was slammed open, Scheris standing there with an evil look. "Kazuma! Get away from her! Cant you tell that she doesnt love you?" She shouted.

Kazuma looked down at her. "what..the hell am I doing..? I..cant force someone to love me if theyre in love with someone else..." Scheris looked at him sadly. "Kazuma.." Another of Mimor's tears dropped off her face. He helped her get up. "I...I'm sorry Mimori..I..wasnt thinking..." He turned away. But then he took one last glance at her. "but...i wont let that damn Ryuho have you."

He turned away again and walked straight on. Mimori fell to her knees, and Scheris ran over to her. "Mimori ! whats wrong?" Mimori cried some more. "I..I was so scared...i thought that he was..gonna... !" Then Mimori hugged Scheris. "OH Scheris! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Scheris smiled and hugged her back. "no problem girl."

Scheris walked with Mimori all the way back to the HOLY HQ. She was so mad that Ryuho didnt even come to save Mimori. When they got there Scheris took Mimori up to her room and then went looking for Ryuho. "RYUHO! WHERE ARE YOU!" She was so angry. When she came to his room she banged on the door so hard. "RYUHO! COME OUT HERE!" But there was no answer. She got more angry and yelled, "RYUHO! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING FROM YOUR PROBLEMS YOU COWARD!"

Mimori heard that and came out of his room. "Scheris?" Then Scheris looked over to Mimori's room to find her standing out there. "I'm..sorry Mimori..did i disturb you?" Mimori smiled. "No. its okay. go on." She told her. Scheris nodded and banged the door again. "RYUHO! COME OUT!" There was still no response. "RYUH---!" "Maybe i should give it a try, Scheris?" Mimori interrupted. Scheris looked at her and nodded. "Sure."

Mimori walked up to the door. "Ryuho? uhm..Ryuho..? Its Mimori... Can you come out for a sec? I need to talk to you..." She said towards the door. But there was still no answer. "Ryuho?" Mimori tried again. She was starting to get worried. And then they found out that the door was open. Scheris opened the door for Mimori and they both searched for him in his room but there was no sign of him anywhere.

"RYUHO?"

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHERE iiS MY LOVE?**


	6. Where iiS My Love?

Disclaimer: I still dont own SCRYED...

**THE EFFECTS OF MY TRIANGULAR HEART**

Where iis my love?

**Last time on "The Effects Of My Triangular Heart":**Scheris opened the door for Mimori and they both searched for him in his room but there was no sign of him anywhere.

"RYUHO?"

Mimori started to panick. "Ryuho! Where are you!" Scheris was busy looking around his room but found no trace of him. Mimori ran up to Scheris. "Where...where do you think he went, Scheris?" She too was worried for he was her first love. "I..Im not sure..." Then Mimori had an idea. "follow me Scheris!" Mimori lead the way out the door and out of the HOLY HQ. "Where are we going?" Scheris yelled out to her. "To Kazuma." Mimori answered.

When they got there they went to Kazuma. "Where is he!" Mimori shouted. Kazuma looked puzzled. "Wheres who?" He asked her. "Ryuho! Wheres Ryuho!" Mimori asked him. "How the hell am i suppose to know where that bastard is?" Mimori was really panicking now. 'If..he's not with Kazuma...then..where could he be..?' She wondered.

Ryuho was at the same place he'd been all along.Where him and Mimori almost kissed. The Restaraunt. He knew he shouldve went to save her from Kazuma, but..he just felt he didnt want to leave this spot. He was thinking so hard his head started to hurt. 'Does...Does Mimori like me? But..that cant be..she has Kazuma. I shouldnt try to interfere with her love life. ' He thought. But the thought of Kazuma and Mimori together was hurting him. He stood up and started to head to the HQ when he saw a panicking Mimori, and Scheris following behind her. Ryuho was happy to see her safe, but, she didnt look happy at all. She looked panicky..and worried.

"Dont worry Mimori. We'll find him. He's probably back at the HOLY HQ by now. Lets go?" Scheris told Mimori. But she just looked down.

_wow. i've never seen Mimori look or act like this before... could it be.that...Mimori has feelings for Ryuho too? Can the two of them be in love with eachother? This is really exciting...but...i dont wanna see Mimori look like this. She looks so sad... whenever i see her with Ryuho, she always has this cute little innocent smile. but right now...since we cant find Ryuho, she looks so heartbroken...well...i wont find out anything between them until we find Ryuho! _

"Naw. lets keep searching for him, alright? i wanna find him too." Scheris added. Mimori looked up and smiled at her. "Thank you Scheris." Ryuho was listening to their conversation and was about to reveal himself, but Scheris had said something to her before he could come out. "I have one question though." Mimori looked at Scheris. "Yes?" Scheris grinned and asked her politely. "What do you feel for Ryuho?" Mimori blushed and asked, "wh-what? I..just care for him..thats all..."

Ryuho leaned on the tree right beside them listening to their conversation. "Well... what about you Scheris? You said that you are playing Ryuho, and..that you really like Kazuma..." Scheris smiled at her. "Yep. I said that." Mimori felt sad again. "Does...Does Ryuho know that you are doing this? I mean... wouldnt he be heartbroken if he finds out?" Scheris smiled at her once more. "Mimori..your so cute when you worry about Ryuho." Scheris sat down next to her. "Ryuho..wouldnt mind. I know he wouldnt...because he doesnt actually love me. He rejected me a while back."

Mimori looked at Scheris puzzled. "He..rejected you before? And now your back together?" She asked her. "Well...kinda. i asked him to gimme another chance...and since he's a kind guy, he said 'just this once'...but i know that he doesnt really love me." Ryuho was still leaned on a tree next to them with an annoyed expression on his face. 'Scheris sure can tell a lie...' He thought. "But... i think he cares for you so much, Mimori. i envy you." Mimori just blushed and looked away.

"Thats...not true... Ryuho said that he doesnt have the same feelings he had with me before..." Mimori murmured. Ryuho remained leaning on the tree looking up. "..." he just said. Scheris hugged Mimori for she was crying. "I'm sure Ryuho didnt mean that. He's a shy guy. But...you can really tell he cares for you so much. The way he's always protecting you...worrying about you...Mimori...Ryuho wouldnt be the same..if you never came into his life. I'm sure he feels that. So...cheer up okay?" Scheris told her. Mimori nodded. "But Mimori...you should always be true to your feelings. You should never betray what you feel...And...tell me again? what do you feel for Ryuho..?" Scheris asked once more. Mimori looked up at Scheris and smiled at her, wiping her tears.

"I'm in love with Ryuho..."

Ryuho's eyes widened at the sound of those words. He couldnt believe it. 'Did those words actually come from Mimori?' Ryuho felt upset at the way he hurt her before. How could I be so clueless? Mimori loved him all along. Yet, Ryuho continued to hurt her.

_Im an idiot. im such an idiot! how can i be so clueless? She's loved me, all along! Yet i.. always pushed her away, and was always yelling at her. I..I think i love Mimori back. She's done so much for me. She gave me a friend when i really needed one. I cant believe myself. I really...cant believe myself..._

Scheris smiled and helped her up. "C'mon. Lets go find him together." Mimori smiled and the two ran away searching for the "supposedly" lost Ryuho. When they left that spot, Ryuho sat down on the ground and thought a bit more. After a while of thinking, he stood up and headed back to the HOLY HQ. Later, Mimori and Scheris went to Ryuho's room, and Scheris started yelling at him.

"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM? MAKING US WORRY LIKE THAT!" Scheris pushed him to get him ticked off, but all he did was stare. "Ryuho?" Mimori asked. Then he looked down at Mimori. He blushed a little and then turned away. "Night." Then he just closed the door on them. Mimori was so worried about him that she couldnt sleep at night.

Mimori got up and walked over to Ryuho's dorm room. She touched the door, and sat down next to it. She started to cry, making silent whimpering noises. Unfortunate for her, Ryuho couldnt sleep either, and wondered what the noises were. When he got up to open the door he looked down to see a crying Mimori. "Mimori..?" She looked up shocked. "R-Ryuho! I was just..uh..." Ryuho held his hand out. Mimori looked up at im and put her hand in his. "C'mon in." Mimori nodded and took his hand to get up. She went into Ryuho's room very nervous. 'What am i nervous about? he's not gonna do anything! i think...'

**NEXT CHAPTER: In the Room of My Love**


	7. In the Room of my Love

Disclaimer: i dont own scryed. im sorry to say... 

**THE EFFECTS OF MY TRIANGULAR HEART**

In The Room of my Love

**LAST TIME ON "THE EFFECTS OF MY TRIANGULAR HEART": **"C'mon in." Mimori nodded and took his hand to get up. She went into Ryuho's room very nervous. 'What am i nervous about? he's not gonna do anything! i think...'

The room was very neat, and tidy. She was shaking furiously, and Ryuho noticed it. "Mimori?" She looked up at him. "Is...anything wrong?" He asked her. She shaked her head. "uhm...no?" Ryuho nodded and asked her, "do you want something to drink? coffee? tea? ...water?" She just shook her head again. "no thank you." Ryuho nodded and sat in a chair close to his bed and told her to have a seat. Mimori nodded and slowly walked over to the chair next to him and sat down.

"Mimori..." Ryuho looked away. Mimori could tell that he was confused. "y-yes...?" Ryuho looked at Mimori and she let out a small blush.

_' why am i such an idiot? why dont i say anything? she's right in front of me dammit! this might be my only chance, but...nothings coming out! why! say something you idiot! at least three words! huh? three words? what... am i SAYING? aghh...dammit..i cant think straight right now...'_

Mimori looked at him confused. 'Why isnt he saying anything? Its really...starting to get me nervous the way he's looking at me. its like...he knows something? or wants something? i better say something...because this silence is getting annoying. but...i dont want this moment to end...' She just sat there staring into the eyes of her love. "R-Ryuho?" she mumbled.

He snapped out of his daydreaming and looked at her. "Did...you want to tell me something?" He just shook her head and smiled at her, which kind of freaked her out because she had never seen Ryuho smile like that before. "Mimori...have yoo ever...made a mistake so bad, that it made the person you love..back away from you?" Mimori's eyes widened. "Is this...perhaps...happening to you Ryuho?" He looked away and nodded. Mimori gulped. "Yes. I make a lot of mistakes...especiially ones that make the person i love back away..."

Ryuho already knew who she was talking about and he blushed. The two just stared at eachother for the next 2 minutes blushing. "Who is this person you love?" Ryuho asked her staring straight into her beautiful eyes. Mimori just looked at him, blushing. "I..." Ryuho nodded and told her to tell him more and that he would try to help. Mimori nodded.

"This person i love...is...a very...cold person." Ryuho twitched when he heard that. He nodded telling her to go on. "But...you can really tell he's a very sweet person inside. I just cant help but feel im in his way...you know what i mean? Something...like what i feel when im with...you..." Mimori blushed. Ryuho held her chin up. "Mimori...you'll never be in my way...your always... my way home..." He smiled causing her to smile and blush.

The two didnt notice that their faces were getting closer to eachother. The next thing they knew, their lips were barely touching.

"MISS MINORI !"

Ryuho and Mimori were interrupted once again by COUGAR. He hadnt come in, but was yelling really loud outside in the halls.

"MISS MINORI! WHERE ARE YOU!" he yelled.

Mimori giggled and told Ryuho. "I guess, Cougar went to check up on me again..." Ryuho frowned and looked angry. "Why do you put up with him? Why not just tell him to back off?" He insisted. Mimori nodded. "I...I can never say something that harsh..." Ryuho just looked at her. "I guess...i should be going now? " He just looked away. Mimroi looked down. "G'night Ryuho..." She started to walk towards the door when Ryuho grabbed her arm.

Mimori looked at him. "Y-yes Ryuho?" She stuttered. He dropped her arm and turned around. "good night. Miss Kiryu." He mumbled out to her. She frowned and nodded. Then she walked out the door. Ryuho went to lie on his bed. Instead of gently going on it, he jumped on it and fell asleep thinking, 'why am I such an idiot?'

It was 5:00 in the morning, Mimori jumped up when she heard a small crash in her kitchen. She got up wondering what on earth it was. When she got to the kitchen, she turned on the lights and found nothing but pots and pans on the floor. Mimori was frightened. Had someone broken in and planned to kidnap her? Mimori quickly ran to the door trying to open it, but was too scared to find the lock. The next thing she knew...she turned around and saw a dark figure right in front of her, and then...she and the figure...were out of sight...

Ryuho always wakes up at 5 in the morning to train, so he was awake when this had happened, but he had no idea it occured, so he went straight to his training grounds, unaware that Mimori had been kidnapped.

It was 10 now, and Mimori hadnt came out of her room. Ryuho started to get worried. 'She would have been out by 8 in the morning. Where is she?' Ryuho thought. He decided to check on her. When he was at her door, he gulped a couple of time reminiscing what had ALMOST happened last night. He knocked on her door slowly.

No answer.

"Miss Kiryu? Its time to get up. Its way passed 8...Miss Kiryu?" There was still no answer. Ryuho started to get panicky. "MISS KIRYU? MISS KIRYU, ANSWER ME!" Ryuho didnt want to waste any more time, he bashed down the door and looked around but the beautiful woman was nowhere to be found. Ryuho was worrying so much. He marched down to the cafeteria where everyone was busy eating and yelled out. "FIND HER!"

Everyone looked up at Ryuho wondering what he was talking about. Scheris went up to him and asked "find who, Ryuho?" He just stared at her and yelled out. "MiSS KiRYU iS MiSSiNG, FIND HER!" Everyone stood up and did what he commanded.

It had been an hour but Mimori was still nowhere to be found. Ryuho was scared, which was rare. But then he had one person in mind. KAZUMA. The sound of that name in his head made him angry, and he started his way out to look for his love. Mimori Kiryu.

**NEXT CHAPTER: She's Right in Front of Me...**


	8. She's Right in Front of me

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SCRYED.

**THE EFFECTS OF MY TRiANGULAR HEART**

**She's right in Front of Me...**

**LAST TIME ON "THE EFFECTS OF MY TRIANGULAR HEART: **It had been an hour but Mimori was still nowhere to be found. Ryuho was scared, which was rare. But then he had one person in mind. KAZUMA. The sound of that name in his head made him angry, and he started his way out to look for his love. Mimori Kiryu.

Ryuho was about to head over to where he was thinking Mimori was, when suddenly, a young blue haired woman stood in front of him. "BOO!" she yelled out to him, playing around. Ryuho flinched. "Scheris! This isnt the time to be playing around!" He yelled at her and walked right past her. "aw. phooey." she murmured. Then she ran to catch up with him.

"Where ya heading off to?" She asked him. He looked straight ahead avoiding her gaze for her knew he would feel like an idiot if he looked at her. "Where do you think!" Scheris just kept looking at him. "Kazuma's?" She asked. The sound of that name made Ryuho flinch. "I...take that as a yes..." she assumed. "Im coming with ya then!" She smiled.

"What for? YOU hardly care for Mimori. " He stated and continued walking. "WHAT? Why, Ryuho! Who told you that!" She asked him. "Everyone can tell." he wandered off some more. "But, Ryuho! i've changed! i care for her now! " she shouted to him. "She's like a sister to me! i care for her ALMOST as much as YOU do!" she yelled. Ryuho stopped and looked at her.

He could tell in her eyes that she was telling the truth, and then he nodded. "Hurry up." he commanded. Scheris was happy, and she caught up to him. "Oh, thank you Ryuho!" she said. And the two continued walking...

Just then Ryuho caught sight of Kazuma laughing with another woman. This time, a younger one, with long brown hair tied up into a ponytail. 'Kazu-kun' is what she was calling him. Ryuho ran up to the two and held Kazuma by the throat. "R-Ryuho?" He said while choking. " Kazu-kun!" The little girl sadly shouted.

Ryuho let go of Kazuma at the sight of the sad girl. For some reason he felt this unusual feeling about the little girl. Then he looked back down at Kazuma. "What the hell do YOU want?" Kazuma hacked in between coughing. "Where is Mimori?" Ryuho asked him. "What the hell are ya talking bout? Dont tell me you lost her you stupid bastard!"

"Stop lying! i KNOW you have her!" Ryuho yelled at him. Kazuma just looked at Ryuho in a weird way. "Please leave him alone!" the little girl pleaded. "im sorry! but he said he doesnt have her! please dont hurt kazu-kun!" she begged. Ryuho took a glance at the little girl. He turned around and walked away. "Ryuho!" Scheris shouted. Kazuma got up and ran over to Ryuho. "Im gonna look for her too." Kazuma told him.

"What for? She isnt yours to protect." Ryuho stated. Kazuma was angry now. "Whaddya mean she isnt mines to protect? I LOVE HER . I let her know that! Unlike some cold blooded bastard standing right in front of me!" Kazuma yelled in his face. Ryuho was angered at his word but continued to ignore him and walked on trying to think of where Mimori could be.

_Where on earth could she be...? She was just with me a couple of hours ago in my room...Dammit! where is she! i HAVE to find her! i hope she isnt hurt or anything..._

Ryuho walked along still thinking of where she might be. He walked around and came to the restaraunt where they were on their double date and saw a woman standing on the balcony with black hair, looking up at the stars. "The stars...theyre..so close..." he heard her say. His eyes widened and he ran up to her and looked at her. It was her.

"Mimori ! Where were you !" He yelled at her. Mimori looked away. "Ryuho...? Do...do you really want me to go back to the mainland..? Am i...such a bother to you..?" Ryuho's eyes widened. 'True. i told her that she should go back to the mainland...but...do i REALLY want her to go?' he thougt to himself. She appeared more sad than when he found her.

_She's here. She's right in front of me dammit ! i dont...i dont want her to go back, but i dont..want her to get hurt...dammit. what should i tell her ?_

_what CAN i tell her...?_

Mimori smiled. "its okay then Ryuho. i...i'll go back." she told him.

_No! Mimori ! i dont...i dont want you to leave...me... ugh! what am i doing! say it! tell her you...LOVE HER!_

No words came out. Mimori looked upon him one last time before turning around and heading the opposite direction.

...drip...

Ryuho looked at her, and found a crying Mimori walking away. He didnt know what to do. Outside, he was a calm selfish punk, but on the inside, he had the urge to run over and embrace her in his arms. But he just couldnt do it. He was letting the woman he loved, walk out of his life. How could he do this ? Minutes later, she had disappeared into the mist, and he fell to his knees and punched the ground.

"DAMMiT !"

_I did it...i managed to make my life more miserable than it already was. how could i have done that ? how could i have let the woman i love, walk out of my life? forever?_

Ryuho got up and headed the opposite direction of Mimori, all the way back to HOLY HQ. Leaving Mimori to live on her own life. Leaving her to forget him...

**NEXT CHAPTER: I WANT HER BACK...**


	9. I WANT HER BACK

Disclaimer: i dont own scryed once again...

**THE EFFECTS OF MY TRIANGULAR HEART**

**I Want her Back...**

**LAST TIME ON "THE EFFECTS OF MY TRIANGULAR HEART": **Ryuho got up and headed the opposite direction of Mimori, all the way back to HOLY HQ. Leaving Mimori to live on her own life. Leaving her to forget him...

_Its only been a week since the loss of Mimori and im already sulking... i have to forget about her. i cant keep doing this. She's gone. i cant help it. i cant do anything about it anymore. she' gone. she's gone. she's gone._

"Ryuho?" A young blue haired woman interrupted his thoughts. He looked over to her. "Are you sure about this ?" Ryuho looked confused. "About what." He asked her. "About leaving Mimori to go back to the mainland? i mean... i kinda miss her..." He looked away. "Its for her own good."

Scheris looked upset. "Im going to visit her." she mumbled to him. "WHat! Why!" he yelled. "Because i miss her!" She yelled back. "And dont lie to yourself ! you know you miss her too!" she shouted, and for some reason, a tear dropped off of her face. His eyes widened, and he looked away. "Who said that." He asked her.

"You can tell...you havent been doing much lately. All you've been doing is sitting down, sulking and thinking. You know it. You know you want her back!" She said to him. When Scheris looked at him, it wasnt a look that was normally on his face. This was a sad face. A face that looked...like it was about to...cry... Scheris held his hand. "Im...sorry..." She murmured.

He looked up and said. "I want...nothing more to do with her..." Scheris' eyes widened . "Ryuho! How could you say that when just a few weeks ago you told mee you loved her?" She was furious. "I cant believe you! She...she really loved you, y'know!" She yelled in his face. "I KNOW." he stated. She looked at him with tears. "What? you knew?"

"I was...there when she confessed. I was listening." He looked down. Scheris got angry again. "If you knew, why didnt you do anything about it!" She yelled out. "Youre just so selfish sometimes!" She yelled out one last time before stomping away. He got up and walked back to his dorm room. When he got there he jumped on his bed to lie down for a while. But he couldnt sleep.

He was reminiscing the times he had with Mimori all through his life.

_I...I cant want her back. I've gotten what i've wanted from her. To let her return back to the mainland. It came true. Thats all i wanted. Its not possible that i want her back. She's in a better place...away...from...me... Nothing could be better..._

He tried to hold in his tears. But...he couldnt. This was the first time he cried ever since Mimori had left him all those years back. A tear slowly trickled down his cheek. Then another. He wiped them and later fell asleep. Scheris came in since the door was slightly open and found Ryuho with wet cheeks. She smiled and closed the door quietly and got ready to pack up.

Ryuho woke up the next morning. 'Damn, i slept in!' It was already 9 and he was suppose to be up at 5. He quickly got up and headed to the training room.

After training, he looked around. Something was...different. Then he remembered. SCHERIS. He knocked on her door. "Scheris, are you still asleep ? Get up. Its late."

No answer.

"Scheris!" he yelled again. Then he found that the door was open. He came in and found a note on the table right in front of the door. It read:

_'RYUHO! i kn0w its YOO readiing this._

_heyy there._

_i just went to go take a walk._

_At the mainlands._

_dont worry! i'll tell Mimori you said hi. _

_smile'_

Ryuho's eyes widened. "SCHERIS!" He got up and walked to the airport angrily.

...with scheris...

Scheris had just got off the plane and headed straight for where commander Jigmar had given her the directions to. "Mimori ! Here i come!" she yelled out.

About a half an hour later she was in front of this huge house. Scheris was amazed by the size of this thing. She walked up to the door and knocked lightly. Guess who came at the door? Yes, youre right. it was Mimori.

Scheris was so happy, and Mimori was shocked. "S-Scheris ?" She questioned. "MIMORI !" She yelled and gave her a big hug. "What...are you doing here?" she smiled, happy that her friend was here. "I missed you! And i wanted to come visit you!" Mimori smiled. "Wheres...?" She looked around. "Oh, he's not here. i told him i'd be coming here though." Mimori smiled. "C'mon in?" Scheris nodded and entered the huge house.

Ryuho had just gotten off the plane. He looked around. Commander Jigmar had also given him directions to where Mimori's house was located.

Back with Scheris and Mimori. "So..Mimori ?" Scheris asked. Mimori looked up. "Where...where were you that day ? When we were looking for you? The...day you went back here?" Mimori looked shocked. "uhh.." was all that came from her mouth. "Well...to tell the truth, i was kidnapped very early in the morning that day." Scheris looked interested. "Go on .. ?"

"I found it was...Commander Jigmar." Mimori mumbled. "Commander Jigmar?" Scheris asked her loudly. "What...what did he say to you ?" Mimori smiled and quietly said. "He told me to return back to the mainland." She told her. "Thats all he said?" Mimori shook her head. "No. He told me to ask Ryuho if he wanted me to stay..." Scheris frowned. "and...Ryuho told you to go ?" Mimori shook her head once more. "He didnt say ANYTHING to me.. so i...just left.."

Scheris was angered. "What! That idiot!" Mimori giggled. "Its okay. i dont want to be a bother to him anyway." Scheris shook her head. "But Mimori ! You ARENT a bother to him! youre a BIG part of his life!" Scheris shouted. Mimori smiled. "I'd like to believe that's true. " She smiled once more lettiing a tear trickle down her face.

Then there was a knock at the door. Mimori told Scheris to wait. When Mimori had opened the door, she found the man she loved standing right in front of her. Mimori's eyes widened. "R-Ryuho?" She asked. He looked down at her and suddenly felt nervous, and that he was about to cry, for he had not seen her for a week. And a week of not seeing Mimori was painful to him.

Scheris came and saw that Ryuho had come. "Ryuho!" She jumped up and down. Ryuho continued looking at Mimori, while she was looking down.

_I...I dont want her back..._

He looked away. "Scheris, lets go back. NOW." She pouted. "No ! I finally get to see Mimori!" She yelled at him. "You should be happy to see her too! You know you are!" She said. Mimori shook her head. "Scheris, i think you should listen to Ryuho. I think...your should go." Scheris frowned. "Ryuho, you party pooper..FINE. but im going to visit you all the time!" She said to her. Mimori smiled and nodded.

Scheris picked up her belongings and went past Ryuho whispering. "You want her..." She then started to walk to the airport. His eyes widened at the sound of those words. He looked back at Mimori . She smiled at him. "Buh bye, Ryuho." She was about to close the door but stopped. "I...I love you." Then she slammed the door shut and leaned on the door.

His eyes widened. Then he looked away, and headed to the airport where Scheris was there waiting for him. "So..? What did you say?" She asked. He looked away and didnt say anything. 10 minutes later, the two had just boarded the plane. He was doing a lot of thinking, was what Scheris thought because he was spacing out. 'I wonder what the two did ...?'

He stood up and started to head out the plane, for it hadnt gone yet. "Sir? I'd like to ask you to please sit down." He continued down the passageway to the door. Scheris shrieked, and jumped up to follow behind him. "Miss, please sit !" The airplane lady said. (A:N: i dunno wut theyre called...?) She didnt listen to her, and she continued to follow Ryuho without him noticing.

It seemed that he was going back to Mimori's place. And Scheris was right. A half an hour later, the two were in front of Mimori's place once again...

**NEXT CHAPTER : WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**


End file.
